


What does that look mean?

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	What does that look mean?

_**Fanart: Watson and Lestrade; what does that look mean? by basaltgrrl**_  
Title: What does that look mean?  
Author: basaltgrrl

This was supposed to be an illustration for one of [](http://thirdbird-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**thirdbird_fic**](http://thirdbird-fic.livejournal.com/) 's lovely stories... but it ended up more generic. I could assign it to a scene... Or just enjoy it for what it is.

In any case, it was most definitely inspired by [](http://thirdbird-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**thirdbird_fic**](http://thirdbird-fic.livejournal.com/) ! John Watson and G. Lestrade, giving each other a meaningful look. And I was on the verge of making them hold hands.

  



End file.
